


Polar Opposites

by PricklyCacti



Category: One Piece
Genre: KidLaw mpreg, M/M, Medical Squick, So much crap it's like I took a laxitive~, don't bother trying to make me cry I'm still gonna write it, lots of medical research is going into this, my AU~ Hands off~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyCacti/pseuds/PricklyCacti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Law requires that he reunites with his own crew, the Heart Pirates to band with the Strawhat crew before they take on Doflamingo and Kaido the Beast. He just didn’t know what was awaiting him on Zou and in the future. Thus a really fucked-up romance begins it’s journey.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Opposites

**Polar Opposites**  
  
My eternal KidLaw fic _Polar Opposites_ , please bear with me as I’m still trying to get them somewhat in character as well as trying to write AU because I’m self-destructive that way~  
  
Also only Law in this very short chapter and flame away because I ran out of matches~  
  
 **Author’s Notes: AU-verse *Law requires that he reunites with his own crew, the Heart Pirates and bands with the Straw-hat crew before they take on Doflamingo and Kaido the Beast. He just didn’t know what was awaiting him on Zou and in the future. Thus a really fucked-up romance begins it’s journey.***  
  
 **Tags; Really AU- ( just a heads up), Chimerism, Medical squick and other discomfort, HAS EXPLICIT material.  
KidxLaw later **(Eustass only wants to help~ Law doesn’t know if he can trust him or how to feel.)  
Heart Pirates are seriously protective; beware Kidd pirates!  
  
 **Epic love bitch-fits ahead!**  
 **Please read tags, before reading story! It is no fault of mine if you can’t handle it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**  
  
                                     ______________________  
 **Polar Opposites**  
 _Chapter 1: In which different paths cross and merge to become one._  
  
Trafalgar Law was feeling cranky and unnaturally short-fused at the moment. He was silently contemplating jumping over the rails. He had only been on-board the ‘Thousand Sunny’ for only a few short days but the crew that manned her seemed damn determined to drive him ‘round the bend and over a cliff. Not that Ceaser Clown was helping any with his endless bitching and complaining.  
  
It didn’t help that being away from his crew made him all sorts of irritated, seeing as they were his _only_ family as far as he was concerned. The separation anxiety caused his chronic insomnia to flare up badly, which led to many sleepless nights wandering around the ship’s many levels when everyone else was deeply in slumberland. Since boarding the Strawhat’s ship, he had been unable to close his eyes, let alone sleep _at all_ , with the constant activity that occurred day and night. He felt like he was on a floating lunatic asylum.  
  
He couldn’t even eat since the stress of being around so many overly energetic people made his stomach tie into knots and he was only able to gulp down a few cups of coffee before fleeing the insanity of the galley during meal-times.  
  
(After an unanimous vote they decided to keep Ceaser locked inside the storage room, heavily contained with some real sea-stone cuffs and chains they had _'liberated'_ from Punk Hazard before leaving, to silence his constant noise.)  
  
However it was not the insomnia or the inability to understand the strange goings ons of the Straw hat crew, what was pushing Law to the edge. It was the fact that no one seemed to respect his personal space bubble.  
  
Finally after one too many Luffy-powered slingshot accidents, and many minor bruises arising from them, and with the broken capillaries under his eyes nearly turning purple from constantly interrupted catnaps, it was decided Law should have some space from the overly energetic crew.  
  
Law received permission from the Tanuki to borrow his doctor’s quarters to rest without interruption. The only rules that he had to agree to, were to clean any messes he made and to replace any and everything he used before he was finished. Easy enough terms for the dark-haired pirate to follow without issue.  
  
With the thick soundproof walls designed by Franky, in-order to keep Doctor-Patient confidentiality at it’s highest, as well as a sturdy lock on the door to keep heavy medications securely locked away, Law was finally able to unwind and feel relaxed without the threat of being disturbed hanging over his head. He changed for bed and he soon slipped into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Unfortunately for Law, it was just as karma decided to give him a kick when he was down.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Just as Law felt a wave of awareness wash over his mind and drowsily shifted, confused as to why he had awoken. He soon had his answer as he felt a terrible cramping deep in his lower abdomen. Flinching awake, he hissed between his teeth and rolled from on his left side facing the wall onto his front and wrapped his arms around his cramping belly. When the ache began to recede he breathed a sigh of relief but it caught in his throat as he felt it.  
  
It was a warm, slick, uncomfortable seeping feeling, originating from between his thighs and running between them wetly. Law’s eyes opened half-way with annoyance and dread at the night’s newest turn of events. “ _Fuck_ , you have gotta be _fucking kidding_ me” Groaning deeply into his borrowed pillows, he quickly threw off the warm covers and got off the bed on his hands and knees, trying to avoid dragging his soaking lower body against the fresh sheets.  
  
  
Law, with his arms still wrapped comfortingly around his midriff, slouched the short distance to the huge wooden desk where his duffel sat sitting against the wall and rummaged through his things until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Firstly he pulled out a clean set of pyjamas and then pulled open a secret zippered slot hidden inside the clothes compartment. From there he pulled out a small thin-cardboard box, an white pocket-sized bottle as well as a larger black plastic bottle and finally an almost empty plastic packet that crinkled when he shoved it and the other things inside the clean sleep-ware.  
  
Finally he shoved everything he had, inadvertently pulled out, back inside the duffel. He took a deep calming breath and checked the heavy door to be sure that it was locked. (The last thing he needed was someone sneaking in and going through his possessions.)  
  
He raised his hand _"Room"_ a pale blue light encased him, _“Shambles”_   suddenly he re-appeared at the entryway to the bathhouse. Turning the knob he quickly entered and locked the heavy wooden door behind him, knowing that at this late hour everyone who wasn’t on watch was deep asleep, but feeling safer with this precaution in place.  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh of relief at his secured privacy, he grabbed a dark colored towel from the freshly laundered stack sitting on a sturdy shelf by the door. Unfolding the clean sleep pants and shirt, he picked up the smaller plastic white container and unscrewed the lid. Shaking it gently to dislodge it’s contents, he tapped out 2 round off-white pills onto his palm. Tiny little pills that would, hopefully, grant him relief from one of his cruelest symptoms. He gulped them dry inwardly cursing at himself, when they caught in his throat.  
  
Repeatedly swallowing until they went down, he then turned to attention to the other nagging issue at present. Pulling his shirt over his head, Law chucked it towards the shelf by the door. bringing his tattoo adorned hands to the waistband of his pants. What he saw when he stripped his pants, made him curse grumpily.  
  
Thick, dark-red blood sluggishly smeared across the sensitive insides of his thighs. Thankfully the gore was minimal and fresh enough it would be easy to clean from his pants as well as himself, not to mention the black flannel would hide any long-lasting stains.  
  
Pitching the pants so they landed somewhat near the matching top, he grasped the larger black bottle by the lid, turning on his heel and walked to the spouts bolted waist-high to the wall, snagging one of the numerous short shower seats that were stacked by the wall on his way. Twisting the hot-water tap on, and testing the temperature with his hand until it was moderately hot, the older dark-haired captain grabbed the detachable shower-head and aimed it at his belly and upper legs.  
  
The over-tired insomniac soaked the area of concern and popped the lid open on the larger bottle. Pouring it out on an angle, he dribbled out a large dollop of clear gel on his hand, before snapping the lid closed, before it tipped over and the precious contents could be lost down the drain.  
  
Without hesitation Law swirled the special soap over his thighs, bringing the drying dark blood to light pink and foamy.  
  
He then brought his soapy palm up his thigh until he reached his groin, then reaching underneath, he came to the cause of his late-night shower. He lightly traced the gore away with gentle fingers. Law removed his hand when he felt no more irritating blood encrusted to his skin.  
  
Law watched with a curious mix of morbid fascination and distress as the water flowed down his inked skin, tinged pink and red as it sprayed onto the tile floor before swirling down the drain with a wet gurgle.  
  
Finally feeling clean, he rinsed his hands under the shower-head and flipped the switch to turn off the now decidedly cool water. Law placed his hands on either side of the stool to push himself up, when deep in his abdomen there was a violent clench and forced him to remain seated until the cramp passed and he could take a breath.  
  
When the spasm died down, he quickly found his feet and replaced both the shower-head and the stool to their respective places. Drying off harshly with the dark towel he opened the small paper box and retrieved a tiny plastic cup. Squatting on the drying tile floor, he gently bent the cup in half and expertly inserted and twisted it into place.  
  
Feeling a lot safer now that he was clean and the precautions were in place. Law slumped his shoulders and rose, twisting his body to make sure the hygienic cup was safely secure. The tired pirate, lazily grabbed his clean pj’s and pulled the shirt over his head uncaring that his hair was still slightly damp. He took the towel and dried between his legs once over just to make sure. Then pulling on his bottoms, he gathering all of the things that he had brought with him, he double-checked and triple-checked everything.  
  
 _'It would be most embarrassing to have someone find something of mine in that kind of condition that I left behind by accident'_ Law grumbled internally _'It would only lead to questions and then that tanuki doctor insisting on preforming an exam and then it would all blow-up in my face'_  
  
Finally satisfied that all of his various paraphernalia was in his arms, and wouldn’t be found by the more than psychotic crew, the Heart pirate captain warped himself back to his private claimed room and stuffed his soiled clothes inside a plastic bag to hide the scent. _‘Have to clean these when no one’s around.’_  
  
Law flopped back on the bed and was lost to the darkness of the night.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Oddly enough Law returned to sleep quickly and dreamt of his ship and crew. An ache echoed in his chest at the thought of how long he had been away from them.  
  
"YAHOOO!!!" was the loud screeching cry that brought Law from his gentle dreams to the cruel awareness of the rocking ship. He still personally preferred his bright yellow trustworthy submarine to Mugiwara’s, strange changing ship, _any day._  
  
Sitting ramrod straight in the med-bays bed “ _Jesus Murphy_ " Law groaned "What is it _this_ time?” He forced himself out of the warm sheets and quickly pulled on a black t-shirt. Law stretched his arms over his head and pulled a pair of jeans that were slightly baggier as his belly felt slightly tender and bloated. Law internally debated about his appearance but he pulled the long black coat on and hoped that the jacket would cover his slightly inflated abdomen from sight. Thankfully his earlier question was answered soon enough.  
  
 **"Island coming up!!"** was the blared message that Ussop bellowed sounding loud and clear through the multiple speakers interspersed around the entire Thousand Sunny.  
  
 _"Oh goodie"_ The words was absolutely dripping in sarcasm, as the allied captain mumbled aloud to himself. _‘It better be Zou or at least something interesting because I can’t take much more of this nonsense’_  
  
Exiting the doctor’s room, he teleported himself to the deck.  
  
It was at this point Life decided to teach him the meaning of _'Be careful what you wish for'._  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Okay quick let you know; Kid is gonna be spelled with 1 ‘d’ but his crew is gonna be spelled with 2 ‘d’. So person-> Kid, crew -> Kidd.  
  
Okay? bye~!  
Any questions please ask?  
  



End file.
